


Falling For You

by GonzoCarm



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sweet Magnolias Netflix, Ty admits his feelings., Ty gets it right after the kiss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonzoCarm/pseuds/GonzoCarm
Summary: I thought that I would write a short one shot from Tyler’s point of view (POV) on one specific scene. I don’t know why but it makes me happy to write from his POV. I love Annie and I’m sure eventually I will write from her perspective and get inspired. But this story is going to be from the scene where Annie had just kissed Ty (Season 1 Episode 5 – Dance First, Think Later) in her bedroom. It starts off with him on the couch, thinking about the kiss and then getting her voice message text. So, hope you enjoy! And I think, just for fun, that I will end with a scene I would have loved to see on the show. So, this will end up deviating from the show by the middle of the story but will try to do them justice. Hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: #TyAnnie - Relationship, #Tynnie - Relationship, Annie Sullivan Ty Townsend - Relationship, Annie Sullivan Tyler Townsend - Relationship, Annie and Ty, Annie and Tyler - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Falling For You

What was happening? Ty thought to himself. Was the world going insane? Annie had kissed him. Him! Of all people, the one girl that he had wondered for a few months now, what it would be like to kiss her, kissed him. His thoughts were a jumble. He didn’t know if he was ecstatic, freaking out, scared at how that kiss might change things between them. Fuck, all those thoughts were running through his head. He had so much change in his life - in a few short months - that having Annie mean something more than a friend, or a family member, was something that he didn’t know if he could handle right now. Because if their friendship went to shit, where would he be? Annie was one of the most important people in his life. His hand covered his mouth lightly. He could still feel her lips on his. And he had to be honest with himself, they had felt amazing. He had kissed other girls but Annie? Annie’s kiss had been different. It stirred feelings in him that he didn’t want to explore – out of fear, nothing else. Because if he went down that rabbit hole, he may not want to come out of it. He sighed out loud. Jesus…

He felt his phone vibrate and he immediately checked his pocket and retrieved his phone. It was a text from Annie. He immediately hit the text to open it and saw that it was a voice message text. He clicked on it:

**** **_You’re amazing…_ **

**_And that kiss…_ **

**_Oops! But for real_ **

**_Best kiss ever_ **

**_I get why they say you fall…_ **

**_You…love emoji, kiss emoji…send_ **

As Tyler heard the message, he couldn’t help but replay in his mind the kiss and how it had felt. It actually had been playing nonstop in his head since it happened. As soon as the message was about to finish, he felt one of his fingers gently slide onto his lips. God…what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach?! What was going on? He couldn’t like Annie. He couldn’t. It would be too much drama. But deep inside he knew his feelings for her had shifted at some point this year. He had just been denying it to himself. He had to do damage control. He had to make this stop. Annie was drunk. She didn’t know what she was saying. He would just ignore the voice text and respond as if the kiss had never happened.

He immediately started texting her the first thing that came to his mind. “ ** _Remember ur water and pills. And don’t fall off ur bed._** As soon as he sent the text, he sighed out loud and continued thinking about what would happen if Annie did feel something for him. What was that message all about? She was drunk, right? It was all going to boil over. Right? He felt the need to diffuse the situation because dealing with this was something that he did not want to do. Ignorance is bliss, right? “ ** _Hope U fell OK dude”_** He had even sent her the OK emoji sign. He was such a coward. He wouldn’t explore these feelings with Annie. He couldn’t. It had, however, felt weird to text her the word ‘dude’. But they were buddies, right? He called Gabe and Luke, dude, all the time. Why would Annie be any different? **_You know why_** , he told himself. Because she is different. She is…well…ANNIE. The one girl that had been a constant in his life since the beginning of time. The one girl that he could count on. The one girl that with every special or happy memory he recalled - nine times out of ten - she would be a part of it. Even the sad memories, he had, Annie would be there comforting him. Had he not realized that Annie was – aside from his immediate family – the single most important person in his life? The one that he could not envision living without. Had he taken for granted that she would always be there for him? Making him feel whole. Because what was killing him right now was the thought of losing her. How if he fucked up or she fucked up and they ended up hating each other like his mom and dad did - even though they tried to hide it from them - he knew. Hell…he hated his father right now for abandoning them. But why was that fear there? If not because he felt something for Annie that went beyond friendship.

Ty sighed out loud twice and couldn’t get the knot in his stomach to go away. Annie liked him? Like, really liked him? It couldn’t be. There was no way. But if he was honest with himself, he had been seeing her differently ever since Ms. Dana Sue had been in the hospital. It was weird but as soon as he found out, he felt the necessity to reach out to her. He didn’t know if that was right or wrong. But he did it. They had texted hundreds of times before and it had all been fine. But that one text felt different to him. Maybe Annie was starting to see him differently too? And when she had not responded immediately? He had felt concern for Ms. Dana Sue but also disappointment that she had not responded promptly. He told himself that it was because he was worried about her mom. But while that was a part of it. It wasn’t the whole story. He had been disappointed that he wasn’t front and center, maybe, in her mind. And while he understood that her mom was sick, it still bothered him. What was that? Was he falling for Annie? Or had he already fallen and now it was coming to the forefront and there was no denying it now?

Then when she did respond to him while he was practicing his speech with Kyle, she had told him that she had just seen the message and the relief he felt when he read it in his room, was worrisome. But he pushed those feelings out of his head. Locked it away. To not think of again. It had been late anyway to respond to her. He had managed to wait till the next day when he was out with the guys for pizza and found that he couldn’t not respond to her any longer. So, he quickly answered her with a text saying that parents lived to drive them crazy. And her response: the cat hanging from the tree, had melted him. He remembered smiling to himself. And when Gabe had asked him who he was texting, he automatically responded nobody. Why couldn’t he tell Gabe that he was texting Annie? What was so wrong with that? And now he knew…he wanted to keep this feeling to himself. The feeling of falling for Annie Sullivan.

He took his phone in his hand one more time and replayed the message:

**_You’re amazing…_ **

**_And that kiss…_ **

**_Oops! But for real_ **

**_Best kiss ever_ **

**_I get why they say you fall…_ **

**_You…love emoji, kiss emoji…send_ **

And then he played it again…

**_You’re amazing…_ **

**_And that kiss…_ **

**_Oops! But for real_ **

**_Best kiss ever_ **

**_I get why they say you fall…_ **

**_You…love emoji, kiss emoji…send_ **

A part of him now wanted to take back his response to her text. But what would he say to her? Sorry I sent that stupid text. I freaked out and I hated calling you dude? She was probably sleeping right now and would not see the response anyway. One thing was for sure. That kiss had changed something in him. This message he was listening to repeatedly had to mean something. Or was it just him hoping that it meant something more? Was he considering Annie as potential girlfriend material? He found himself smiling. No. No. No. He couldn’t think that way. This was insanity. His first train of thought – that one – had been right. The one where she was drunk and didn’t know what she was doing. The one where after this was over and Annie sobered up, they would both laugh about it and move on.

Yeah. He’d go with that. For now. He’d talk to Gabe about this. Maybe he could listen to the message and tell him that he was way off. That Annie didn’t have a thing for him. That she was just talking nonsense because she was intoxicated. And not knowing what she was saying. He felt like calling Gabe, but he didn’t. He would have to play him the message and it would be better to do that in person. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to keep that kiss to himself just a bit longer. To remember it, to ponder it, and to think of possibilities that would never be. God…why was the thought of him and Annie never being more than friends, like a punch to his gut?

There was one thing that scared him most of all. And there was no denying it. He wanted to kiss Annie again. He didn’t care if she initiated it or him. He wanted to kiss Annie again. That single thought made him get off the couch, erasing all logical thought. Ty put his phone in his pocket, as he made a beeline to the door. Annie may still be drunk, or she may have slept some of it off. At this point he needed to know what she felt for him. He had to see what these feelings were and where it could take them. was. Suddenly the most important thing to him was trying to get to her as fast as he could.

As he arrived at the Sullivan’s house, he saw that it was dark, and that Ms. Dana Sue’s car was in the driveway. Damn…she was home. But it seemed she was sleeping. Going towards Annie’s bedroom window, he hoped that Annie was a light sleeper and that she could hear the rock he was about to throw at her window. A little rock. He didn’t want to break the window; he just wanted her attention. He looked around him and found a perfect rounded pebble that would not damage the window and smiled at the knowledge that he could hit that window exactly where he wanted. He was a pitcher after all. Thank you, baseball practice…

He summoned up the courage and hit the window right in the middle. It didn’t make a big noise, but he hoped it did the trick. He would wait a few seconds to see if Annie had heard him. When nothing happened, he groaned and looked around again for another pebble. He found one and this time without even thinking about it, he flung it – a tad harder – and hit the same spot. That made a bigger noise and he almost hid behind a bush just in case Ms. Dana Sue heard, and not Annie. But as soon as he was going to run, he saw Annie’s light come on. Had she heard him?

He saw Annie, sleepy – yet beautiful and sexy all at the same time, open the curtains to her window and look down. She was rubbing her eyes and then she saw him and recognized him. She furrowed her brow but opened her window. “Hey…” she said, softly as she put half of her body out of the window. “What are you doing?” Annie said, quietly.

Ty looked at her trying to gauge if she was still drunk or if she seemed to have her wits about her. “I need to talk to you.” He found himself, uttering quietly.

Annie’s confused expression made him think for a moment that she was going to tell him to go, that it was late and that she was tired but God he hoped she’d listen to what he had to say. With relief, he saw Annie nod her head as she said: “I’ll meet you on the back porch.”

Ty found himself feeling nervous and giddy at the same time. Annie seemed fine to him. As he saw here come out the back door, he smiled at her. She approached him hesitantly it seemed. “Are you okay?” she asked as she sat down on the top porch step.

Ty followed her lead and sat down as well. “How are you feeling?”

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Annie said. “I must have been a mess. I feel better now. I slept but woke up when my mom came to check on me and then when you…” Annie stopped and looked at him, and smiled. “Why did you wake me up?”

There was no other way that Ty could do this. He took out his phone and played the message:

**_You’re amazing…_ **

**_And that kiss…_ **

**_Oops! But for real_ **

**_Best kiss ever_ **

**_I get why they say you fall…_ **

**_You…love emoji, kiss emoji…send_ **

Ty saw how Annie’s expression changed from curious, to scared, to embarrassed. “Annie…” Ty started. “What…”

“It was me being drunk Ty. I don’t even remember sending that. Oh my God, Ty. I’m so sorry…” Annie said, hurriedly. Like if she wanted to get this conversation over.

“Really?” Ty asked. “You don’t remember?” Somehow, he doubted that she had completely forgotten about it. But what gave him hope? Was the fact that Annie wasn’t denying any of what she had said.

“I gotta go back inside.” Annie told him, as she shot up from the step.

Ty automatically reached his hand out and grasped hers. “No.” Ty said. “You don’t get to send me a message like this – drunk or not – and not talk about it.”

He saw Annie sit back down, but she refused to turn to look at him. Ty knew she was embarrassed which made him believe that the message had been real. And if it was? Then he could be honest with her right now. Without letting go of her hand: “What does it mean? Annie…” When Ty was met with silence again. “Did you mean this?” Ty tried again. Still silence. “Annie…for the past couple of months you have been the one girl that I have let in. Maybe not all the way, but you’re the only one I’ve talked about shit that has been so fucked up in my life.”

Ty saw that Annie did turn to look at him then. “Seeing you tonight, drunk, and in Jackson’s arms made me panic so I reacted. As I thought I would with it being anyone who might take advantage of you. Bringing you home and helping you settle into bed…hell that’s what we do for each other.” Gaining comfort from Annie now looking at him, without blinking: “I’ve been falling for you too.” He admitted, feeling a tinge of red come to his cheeks. He was glad it was nighttime and that it wasn’t noticeable.

“What?” Annie said, softly.

“I don’t know when it changed for me. But it did.” Ty admitted. “I just didn’t know how to voice it. Hell, I didn’t even let myself feel it – much - but the God to honest truth is that I have been wanting to kiss you for a while now.”

And with that admission, Ty saw Annie’s posture relax and she turned towards him. “I don’t remember much of the night. And sending that message, is a blur. I wanted to send you a text thanking you but instead now I hear I sent you a voice message. And that I kissed you. That I do remember.” Annie admitted, covering her face with her hands. “Oh Ty…” she said, as Ty heard her giggle. “I have been falling for you since kindergarten. You just never noticed.”

Ty felt his heart stop and he inhaled sharply. Hearing Annie’s words made him soar. He inched closer to her not being able to fight his feelings anymore. “Can I kiss you now?” He saw Annie’s eyes light up and the smile that shown on her face was so wide. She seemed happy. As happy as he was. With a chuckle, he leaned in and pulled her towards him. “Come here…” he found himself saying, as he quickly claimed her lips. He was desperate to kiss her now. As soon as Ty felt Annie lean into him, he grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her towards him – even closer than what they had been. Never breaking contact, he pulled her onto him so Annie could straddle him. It was perfect. Annie felt perfect. It seemed like Annie could read his mind, as her legs went around his waist. Ty felt Annie’s hands rake through his hair, and he shivered. Nothing could be better than this.

Ty felt Annie peck him on the lips as she pulled away. “Ty…” she said, as her hands went from his hair to settle on the nape of his neck. “You gotta go…” she finished, as she hugged him tightly and kissed the side of his neck. Ty heard himself groan softly at what Annie was making him feel right now. How was he gonna go when she was making him want to stay with her - here - all night long?

He felt himself responding: “No…”as he cupped her face again and dove for her lips. “I don’t wanna go.”

Ty felt Annie pull away from him once again. “My mom can wake up at any minute. I don’t want us to get in trouble. You shouldn’t be here. What time is it anyway?”

“I don’t know…” Ty found himself replying. “I don’t care. I just want to be with you. Here. Right now. A few more minutes, please?

Ty could literally see and feel Annie’s desire to say yes - in her eyes, in the way her body inched closer to his, in how she hugged him to her. But he caught her glancing towards the back door. She was scared. Ty sighed and kissed her one more time, before shifting so Annie knew she could get up – if she wanted to. Not that he wanted that.

Ty noticed Annie’s relief as well and knew it was the right thing to do. He had to go. As they both got up, Annie reached for his hand. Ty met her halfway. As soon as their hands clasped, Annie looked at him. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Yes.” Ty said, without hesitation. “I may not have noticed you falling but I’m there with you now. So there with you. Actually, I’ve been there for a while…”

Annie laughed as she wrapped her hands around his neck. “Bet not since kindergarten…” she uttered, as she winked at him. “So, I win…” she teased.

Ty chuckled. “I may have.” He said, honestly. “I found girls gross but still every day at school, I looked forward to seeing you on the playground during recess. You are the one constant in my life – my whole life. You are the most important girl in the world to me – aside from my family, it’s you Annie. Only you.”

Ty saw that Annie’s eyes filled with tears and he frowned. She shook her head and laughed quietly. “Happy tears, Ty. I’m so happy.”

“I’m happy you kissed me tonight. I am happy that we are giving it a go. I am just happy…” Ty confessed. “I have been so sad lately and this…this here, has made me the happiest I’ve been since…well forever. Thank you, Annie. For kissing me first. For making me see that this could work. For forcing me to stop fearing this and just going for it.”

“Thank Cee-Cee.” Ty heard Annie say, as she rolled her eyes. “She gave me the bottle. You know she wants you, right?”

Ty rolled his eyes. “She can’t have me.” Ty stated, as he shrugged his shoulders. “I never once thought about her that way.”

“Well thank God for small miracles.” Ty heard Annie say. “Cause you’re mine…” Annie said. Ty found her possessiveness pretty damn great. “Yeah….” He said, as he kissed her one last time, quickly and lightly. “Just remember that goes both ways.”

“Yes sir…” Ty heard her say. “Now go…” Annie said, as she placed a hand on one of his cheeks. “Sweet dreams.” Annie got on tip toes and pecked him one last time.

“I’ll be dreaming of you.” Ty found himself responding. “Now go inside. I’ll wait till you shut the door. I’ll call you first thing in the morning, okay?”

Ty saw Annie nod her head. She made her way to the door. Once she opened it, she turned back to look at him one last time and the smile she gave him, made him melt and fall for her all over again. He was falling in love with his childhood best friend. And there could be nothing better than that. As he got back in his car, he looked at his phone and saw that the text was up and he saw his response to her. Not wanting Annie to panic, he quickly typed: **_Never mind my previous text. I was freaking out. You’re not ‘dude’ in my book. I was sorry as soon as I hit sent._**

Ty saw the bubbles come immediately up after he sent his text: **_What am I then?_** What was Annie to him? So much more than a girl he was dating. So much more than a girlfriend. Annie was his anchor. But he decided to go with: **_Mine._** Yep. That sounded about right.

______________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this story...


End file.
